


Side By Side 14 Cover Art

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-01
Updated: 2004-11-01
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Gold toned coloured drawing of Kirk and Spock.





	Side By Side 14 Cover Art




End file.
